DATE ME PLEASE!
by Bebemonkey
Summary: Life always get you on the ropes, when your at the age 17. Young Vector is About to leave school as a senior. But soon, his world turn when someone from his pass gives him an Love illness. Cupid got him for sure. What is Vector to do! While Big new to school. Yet he's still him old self as to say when love comes in between. *BOYxBOY. Biector. Big x Vector* POV to each Character


WARNING THIS IS A YAOI SONIC COUPLE THAT IS HARDLY NOTICE. I WOULD SAID I'M LIKE THE OWNER OF THIS SHIPPING REASON I CALLED IT OUT FROM THE BEGINNING. LOL. But ANYWAY. THIS IS A BOY X BOY STORY. PLEASE IF YOU DON'T LIKE GO SOMEWHERE ELSE.

Title: Date me Please  
Couple: B/V Big x Vector

[Full name to it: Biector]

Whose is Who? Seme: Vector | Uke: Big

Theme:Life/Romance/Drama/Humor

***PLEASE NOTE: Big is somewhat out of Character. Along with the rest of the Chractet

Now please Enjoy the Story. Thank you :)

[Vector's POV]

[Music Class 1st Block,Royal Acorn Creek High]

Sitting in class with my best on next to my friend Knuckles. With my beats, jamming to my music I just currently downloaded for my IPhone 4S. Looking at the bored with my beats on. IT can give you one hell of an Distraction. While my pal that was right beside me, was texting his boyfriend. Even though they are in the same class together like in every block. But the only problem is, his boyfriend is all the way in the front while Knuckles in the back. To say, Knuckles' Boyfriend is Tails. Yes,Yes. I know Tails is young but the kid is smart like I don't know what, and needs to say. The Boy grew up like up to 5'9 while Knuckles it like at 5'2. Yeah it's most likely a shock to us. I mean, hey if they like each other. Why I got to put my part into it. You. Well..what I can say it. It's said somewhat. All my friends are just happy with something. While I'm into my music. I don't understand myself. Even my parents don't understand me.

Anyway, I Was in class. Listening to music when the teacher suddenly stop what she was doing. Turning to the door. Everyone looked at the door as well. She was just about to walk to it,til the assianst principle opened the door. Talking to the teacher and handing her the paper he held in his hands. Looking over it, the teacher understood what she had to do. I watch her go over to her desk and writing down whatever in her grade book. Judging to that, it must a new student. Oh crap, someone new so we have to arrange in new seats tomorrow. Damn it! I was just getting comfy in my seat too. Oh well. Going back to the Assiant Principle. The both of them step outside and was discussing about the student. To the shadow of the person, it looked like some sort of lynix or something or like a cat. Three of them stop. Assiant Principle himself walked back to his office, while the Teacher was about to welcome the new student to the class.

The class was up and about still. I lend over to Espio looking to see if he knows what's going on. "Hey man, what are they up to? Who's the new person?" I asked him. Espio turned to me. "It seems to be Cat. I didn't caught good look at the person." he said to me. I only sigh. It seems he wasn't much of help to this. So It looks like everyone have to look for themsevles including me. The talkive class soon came to sliences when they saw the door knob slowly turn. Opening, the curious class wait was over. Walking in the teacher. She stop at the desk looking at the class. "Well Class, it seems we have a new student to our school. Won't you mind coming in to tell us who you are?" She smile to the student.

I turned to the door and my eyes grew from wonder to amazment to pure shock. It couldn't be! Would it? My mind was racing with mix emotion. I understand that being an Senior was a shock and being the excieting. But not to til! The class (Which I mean the people I knew for years ) was in shock. This person we didn't see in 6 years tops. For this was a shock to us all. Including me. For this while thing of the love at first site. Did I really just feel in love? Oh man. It can't be love.

*Bum Bum*

*Bum Bum*

I kept staring at the new student

*Bum Bum Bum bum*

My heart rate was going faster.

*Bum bum bum bum bum bum bumbumbumbum*

OH man, I got to be insane! Is it! No! The Cupid struck my 17 year old mind! Oh No! It can't be!

... Espio was watching my every move. Til the person got everyone attention. Including mines as well.

"Hello Class. My Name is Big the Cat." he said with a soft voice. The kid was looking good let me tell you. My goodess you can say that's like a perfect body figure. Big sure did came back to use with a bang. Instead of a Huge cat. He's like a Tall teenage cat with a hour glass body. T must be him that is making me want to be with him. Now just by staring at him. I seems to have lost it. Judging to his look, he seems like him old friendly self like we all remember. But not that we didn't want to him to change that. We all was just missing out big the cat that we gre up with years ago. I mean come on, Big was gone for a good 6 years. Sense 6th grade? Although I do remember him being very.. Dimwitted. Now he seems very... non bright like he was before too as well. Let's hope so. Other than that. Big became Hot!

Anywho

As for the rest of class. Chattered about Big, as for Espio turned me. He was waiting to get something out of me. He wanted me to respond to him that's for sure. I wouldn't respond back, my mouth would open a bit than close and open again. For this case, I sure didn't have anything to say. My mind went blank. As if I wanted to end school now and just grab Big wrist and run away as if were in some badass moive and jump out the window with big explosions. Yet again! Espio was still studying my expression. Trying to get what he can make it. He failed once more.

"Vector.. is everything alright?" Espio ask.

With out looking at Espio, my cheek flush. "Espio..."

My pal hum to me. "Hm?"

"Espio.. I think.. I'm in love.."

TBC.

Alright, I did it. I Would say this and Dark Evolution will be my best work yet. Thank You summer for letting me think more about my work. So to this. I been working on this piece for a while I said. (Week) To a reason I'm slow with stories. I'm doing commissions and trying to look for a job at the moment. Plus so far nothing been working on. But other than that! I will get some games I been begging for a while I can say. LOL But anyway. I Will do more to my other stories.

I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1 to, "Date Me Please!" Stay Tuned for the Next Chapter :)

*UPDATED*

Thank you *ahem* Kevin for pointing some errors out. I somewhat fix them. I don't know what you think. Just Come back. But please correct English please. Lol So don't come at me. When I didn't understand what that was at the beginning of your Review comment.

BUT ANYWHO. Guys Please please stay tune for Chapter two. :)


End file.
